


Soft hands

by HongBabe



Category: Kpop - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, M/M, Vixx - Freeform, hongbin - Freeform, hyuk - Freeform, kpop, maybe a few more as the story goes on idk u tell me !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HongBabe/pseuds/HongBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tell me if I made any mistakes, please.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Soft hands

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if I made any mistakes, please.

Rating: M (?)  
Paring: HyukBin

its rly sad

!!!!!!!! trigger warnings: abuse and alcohol (maybe a few more as the story goes on!! yall tell me!!) !!!!!!

________________________________________________

 

 

Hongbin slides his body down the locked bathroom door behind him, and puts his knees to his chest.

He starts crying. He cries so hard he fears that Hyuk will hear him and get mad for crying over “such a small thing”, for being so “ _fucking weak_ ”. Hyuk usually gets mad for those sorts of things, especially on days like these, when everything seems to be out of place.

Hongbin puts his hands to his mouth to stop the small sounds coming out of him, whimpering when he feels his jaw with his fingers. _I’m pathetic_ , he thinks to himself. _I’m so fucking pathetic._

 

 

He hears the door to their apartment slam shut. Hongbin knows that it was his boyfriend leaving home for a few hours. Hyuk usually does that after an argument. He usually takes a walk down the street to his favorite pub. The owners of the pub usually send him home when he gets too drunk. They say that he starts to become a disturbance for the rest of the customers there, with all the shouting and bad temper.

Hongbin decides to stand up. _Don’t be so fucking weak_ , he tells himself, while walking over to the bathroom mirror. He looks at himself and stares at the red mark that’s left on his right cheek from the event earlier.

 

 

*Flashback*

 

 

“Are you FUCKING kidding me?! You call THIS a fucking MEAL??!”

“I…I don’t know.. I just thought that you-“

“You thought what??!! That this burnt piece of fucking garbage would suit my taste??!”

“No baby that’s not what I meant I just- I mean I tasted it and it was fine to me… just a little crispy, but nothing too bad… I can order some pizza if you want that instead? Does that sound good? Let me just get my phone and-“

“Pizza?? Are you even for real?? I wouldn’t have to wait for a fucking pizza right now IF you would’ve just cooked a goddamn normal meal!! This thing you have right here is literally fucking poison!!”

“I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to-“

“I KNOW YOU DIDN’T FUCKING MEAN TO FUCK UP. BUT YOU DID, DIDN’T YOU?? YOU ALWAYS DO. . ALL YOU DO IS FUCK UP AND DISSAPOINT ME. I’M TIRED OF IT.”

“Baby _please_ I’m sorry I-“

*PUNCH*

Hongbin is on the floor. His face hurts so much. He literally feels like his jaw just broke. His boyfriend, _whom he loves so much_ , just froze at the spot.

The younger male looks down at his boyfriend, who he had just punched to the ground. Realization hits him as their eyes met.

“babe, _I’m so sorry.._ ” Hyuk reached down to Hongbins hands and pulled him up.

He tried to hug him, but the abused male wiggled out of it.

“I need to use the bathroom”

*End of flashback*

 

 

 

 

Hongbin just stands there, looking at the mess he has become.

He’s scared. He’s so fucking scared. He’s not scared of his boyfriend tho. No, he loves him too much. And _that’s the problem_. He’s scared of himself. No sane person would love his own abuser. Hongbin _knows_ that. But he can’t help his own feelings.

Tears start to build in his eyes again. He feels so confused, because the first thought he had when he got hit was about how soft his boyfriends hand was. The _punch_ wasn’t soft, but the hand hitting him was. He thought about how much Hyuk actually loved _him. He wouldn’t have hit me with a hand that soft if he wanted to actually hurt me, right?_ Hongbin thought to himself as he tried to stop the bleeding from his swollen lip and sore nose.

He unlocks the door and walks in to their kitchen. He throws away the dinner from before, and cleans a few dishes. That usually helps him calm down a bit.

When Hongbin was done with the dishes, he dragged his tired body to the couch in the living room.

His eyelids start to feel heavy after all the crying. His jaw hurts, but he decides that he wasn’t gonna go get it checked. Hyuk would probably get mad that that he was making a big deal out of it.

 _I’ve had it worse,_ he thought as he turned off the TV that he had left on earlier.

It’s 21:30 and usually Hyuk would be home at around 03:00.

“ _Usually_ ” Because Hyuk wasn’t always like this. Hyuk could be the sweetest boyfriend in the world sometimes. And sometimes Hyuk will even send flowers to Hongbin at work, just out of pure love.

They would have really awesome days sometimes. Just love, and no fighting. Watching old movies on the couch, and snuggling all night long. Picnics in the park, and trips to the beach.

Today is just not one of those happy days. Today is just one of those “usual” days, where things aren’t like the fairytales and happiness is the only thing you feel.

Hongbin decides to take a nap before his boyfriend comes home.

 

 

Hongbin wakes up and looks at the time. *03:12* He decides to get up and walks to the bedroom.

He changes clothes. The ones he was currently wearing had some spots with blood on them from his nose earlier.

After about 15 minutes he hears someone coming inside. He prepares himself mentally for what is about to come. Because usually when his boyfriend comes home at this hour from the pub after a fight, he’s usually very intoxicated from the alcohol he uses to calm himself down. It never calms him down tho. He just gets even angrier at Hongbin when he sees him. _And Hongbin knows that._

Hongbin decides to go out of the room to greet the younger one. Even after what happened, he still missed him while he was gone. He just wasn’t sure if he was prepared mentally enough for what he knew was about to come from his strong and drunk abuser.

_____________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

HEY YALL

this was rly short (just like me) but it was my first story ever heh

I kind of have an idea of part 2 but idk if yall would wanna read it??

Anyways thanks for your time and please send feedback so I can improve!

(and sry for my English and my grammar heh it’s not my first language so it’s a liiiiiittle bit hard oops).

**_ And I just gotta say, I do not think abusive relationships are healthy or good in any way !!!! speak your mind and youll be heard. Send me a message if you want! if you’re in one of these relationships, seek help and get the fuck out of the relationship _ **


End file.
